


Bad Luck

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: But its worth it, Fluff, Spencer is stuck in a bad romcom, proposal fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Spencer has been planning this night for a while. The perfect date, planned down to the last detail. Finally, he will get down on one knee and ask the question that will determine the rest of his life.Nothing could possibly ruin it, right?





	Bad Luck

Tonight was the night! Spencer hummed as he finished his paperwork. His leg was bouncing up and down and he kept glancing at the clock. He couldn’t wait to get home to you for your date tonight. 

After observing the genius for a few minutes, Morgan spoke up. 

“What’s with you kid?” he chuckled slightly. Reid looked like a kid counting down the hours before Santa arrived. 

“I’m proposing to Y/N tonight.” he answered without thinking. His excitement ignoring his usual filter. 

“Woah. That’s a big step.” Prentiss joined the conversation, “You ready for that?” 

Spencer rolled his eyes. You two had been together for nearly two years. Living together for a little over one of them, “Yes. I am more than ready to start the rest of my life with her.” 

The two team members gave him a proud smile. Both were glad that Spencer had found someone to make him so happy. 

“What’s the plan?” Morgan asked, leaning forward to hear the details. Prentiss sat on his desk, wanting to hear as well. 

Spencer looked down, kind of embarrassed, “I was going to recreate some of our most memorable dates. First, I’ll take her to the ice cream shop, where I asked her to move in with me. Then, we’ll go to the park where we first said ‘I love you’. Then, to the carousel, where we had our first kiss. Then, to the Italian restaurant where we had our first date. I even made sure to reserve the exact same table we sat at before. Lastly, I’m going to take her to the library where we first met and propose to her in the exact same aisle that I bumped into her in.” he smiled sheepishly. 

His heart nearly gave out when he heard a loud ‘AWWW’ accompanied by a squeal from behind him. 

“That is the cutest thing ever! I’m sure she’ll say yes!” Garcia gushed. Spencer couldn’t help but smile. Garcia loved you and your relationship with him. She often said that she “shipped” you two. But, whenever Spencer asked what that meant, you would always laugh and tell him not to worry about it. 

Prentiss swiped her hand over her eyes. 

“You okay?” Reid asked her, very concerned. 

“What? Yeah. No. Totally fine.” she answered quickly, trying to hide how cute she found his plan. 

“Good luck, kid.” Morgan pat him on the back before letting him finish his work. 

~*~*~*~*~  
Spencer paced the living room floor. Now his nerves were starting to resurface. The little box in his pocket weighed a thousand pounds.

“Y/N? Are you read-?” Spencer stopped talking when he saw you. His nerves and everything else slipped away. Suddenly, the box grew wings and it took all he had to not let it out of his pocket right then and there.

You smiled nervously at him. When he didn’t speak you started to babble. 

“Is this okay?” you gestured to your outfit, “You wouldn’t tell me where we were going, so-” 

“You’re perfect.” he breathed out, almost in a trance. Upon hearing your giggle, he shook himself out of it and ‘corrected’ himself, “I mean, it’s perfect. Let’s go!” 

You smiled and took his hand, letting him lead you to the car. 

“Where are we going?” you asked, after he opened your door for you. 

“It’s a surprise.” he smirked and gently closed your door, before jogging over to the driver’s side. 

~*~*~*~*~

You drove down the road in a comfortable silence. Spencer kept one hand on the wheel and the other intertwined with yours. You hummed a random melody until he pulled over. Your favorite ice cream shop. You shot him and grin and quickly unbuckled your seat belt, bounding out of the car before he could try to open the door for you. 

He laughed quietly and followed you out. 

You both got into the store and stood in line. 

“We haven’t been here in forever.” you commented with a grin. 

“Last time we were here, I asked you to move in with me.” he replied, a playful look on his face. 

“I worried that you would run for the hills after see me in the morning. Not a pretty sight.” you leaned into his side. He wrapped an arm around you and kissed your temple. 

“You’re always beautiful to me.” he whispered into your hair. You blushed. Luckily before you had to reply, it was your turn at the ordering desk. 

You ordered your usual flavor. Spencer surprised you by ordering the dairy free vanilla. 

“Usually, I have to yell at you to not get dairy.” you teased him as you walked to your booth. Spencer was lactose intolerant. Yet, his love of dairy made you carry antacid tablets in your purse at all times. 

He smiled sheepishly, “I got too much planned for tonight. No time to get sick.” 

When your orders were ready, Spencer got up and retrieved them both, before you could even stand up. 

You chatted and ate your ice cream. Everything seemed to be going well, until you realized that Spencer had stopped talking and looked pale. 

“Are you alright?” you asked. 

“Excuse me a moment.” he avoided your question and headed for the restroom. You shook your head and went up to the counter. 

Turns out they had made a mistake and given him the regular vanilla ice cream. After many apologies, and giving you back your money, the shop owner got you a glass of water. 

When Spencer returned from the restroom, looking slightly better and wiping his mouth, you held out the glass and a few antacid tablets. 

“They gave you the regular ice cream by accident.” you explained as her gratefully took the items from your hand. 

“How did you-” he was about to ask, but you interrupted him. 

“I always carry them.” you pulled the bottle filled with the tablets out of your purse. 

Spencer’s heart melted a little. You were so sweet and the fact that you did such a kind gesture for him made him smile. That was why he knew you were the one. 

“Do you want to go home?” you asked, knowing that even with the tablets, his stomach would hurt for a while. 

Spencer quickly shook his head, “N-no! It’s fine! Let’s go.” He gave you a reassuring smile.   
“Fine. But at least let me drive.” you held out your hand, expectantly. 

Spencer contemplated for a moment. He knew that he shouldn’t drive until he was feeling better, but he didn’t want the surprise for tonight to be ruined. After some thought he conceded. 

~*~*~*~*~

“You know you have to tell me where we are going.” you said after you both got into the car. 

Spencer sighed and told you the name of the park. 

“I love that park!” you squealed excitedly and pulled out into the street. 

While driving, you sneaked a look in his direction, “You doing okay?” 

Spencer nodded, “I’m feeling better.” he told you honestly. 

You took a hand off the wheel the mess with his hair affectionately. He chuckled softly. 

“Wait a minute. Isn’t this where you first said you loved me?” you asked as you got closer, the memories coming to you. 

Spencer nodded again, “And I was fortunate enough for you to return the feelings. You were wearing that gray sweater and you wore your hair up. The autumn leaves fell around us as you told me about how you were re-reading Game of Thrones to survive the season hiatus.” he recited the details from memory, “Watching your eyes light up as you reminisced about it, I knew that I loved you and I just couldn’t hold it in anymore.”

Tears welled up in your eyes. The fact that Spencer remembered all of that shocked you. You knew he had an eidetic memory, but from the fondness in his voice when he recalled the details made you felt confident that he would have remembered it all, even if he didn’t have his gifted brain. 

You turned into the city parking lot and payed the meter. Spencer glared at you, because he had wanted to pay for it. It was bad enough that you drove. You simply stuck out your tongue and told him to deal with it. 

He sighed dramatically but took your hand. He lead you up the walkway towards the park. 

However, when you got there, the gates were closed. 

“What the…” Spencer trailed off looking around. 

You pointed at a sign, “Closed for a private event.” you read it outloud. 

Spencer read the header and saw the logo of a major corporation. 

Of freaking course. 

Here he was trying to be all romantic and some business had to ruin his plans for some fancy freaking fundraiser in the park. ISN’T THAT WHAT EVENT HALLS WERE FOR!?

You noticed the look on Spencer’s face and you knew he was beginning to get frustrated. 

“Sweetie, are you okay?” you squeezed his hand, calling him out of his own thoughts. 

His demeanour changed in an instant. Spencer was with you, the love of his life. He could survive a few mishaps. 

“Well, I guess it’s onto the next thing.” he shrugged. 

He argued for the keys back. Insisting that he felt fine now. You relented and handed them back. 

~*~*~*~*~

You were worried. 

Spencer had been banging his head against the wheel for a solid two minutes now. 

The car wouldn’t start. 

Spencer’s habit of leaving his phone charger plugged into the car had finally killed his battery. 

And now, a tow truck wouldn’t be able to pick it up until tomorrow morning.

“Spence. We can walk. It’s a nice night and everything is nearby in the city.” you placed a hand on his shoulder. 

He stopped banging his head against the wheel and just rested it there with a heavy sigh. 

“You’re right.” he sent a weak smile your direction before opening up his door. You waited for him to walk around and open your door. Knowing that allowing this act of chivalry would make him feel better. 

You walked down the sidewalk with an arm wrapped around his waist. He had an arm wrapped around your shoulders, pulling you into his side. 

“Where to next?” you asked, after you two had walked in silence for a little bit.

Spencer hummed before answering, “It’s a surprise.”   
You rolled your eyes, “Everything has been a surprise so far. Look how that’s turned out. Maybe this is fate trying to tell you something.” You joked. 

Spencer didn’t believe in things like fate and destiny. He was logical. 

“I planned this one out perfectly. It’s not fate.” 

~*~*~*~*~

It was fate. 

“What do you mean you don’t have our reservation?” Spencer asked the hostess. 

“I’m sorry, sir. You were late, so we gave your table to someone else.” she replied sympathetically. 

“Our car wouldn’t start, so we walked here!” Spencer tried to defend himself. He was never late. He always tried to be on time for things. 

“I’m sorry, sir. That’s company policy.” the woman answered. 

You both knew that it wasn’t her fault. She was just doing her job. 

“How long is the wait for your next table?” you asked politely. 

“About ninety minutes.” she said, after checking on the computer. 

You looked at Spencer and you both shook your heads, “No thank you.” you smiled to her again as you lead Spencer out the door. 

“Tonight is ruined.” he whined pitifully as you walked down the street again. 

“No it’s not.” you chimed in, trying to hide the amusement in your voice. It seemed like Spencer had tried very hard to put together a romantic evening for you and his luck just wasn’t having it. 

“I reserved the table from our first date.” he groaned, burying his head in your hair, hoping that he could use it to hide from the atrocities of this evening. 

“Awww that’s so sweet.” you gasped. 

“But it didn’t happen!” his words were muffled by your hair. 

“But, Spence, you tried, that’s what mattered. I love you.” you could feel his grin against your neck. 

“I love you too.” he pulled back to look at you, “At least this can’t get any worse.” 

Thunder cracked over your heads and you were drenched from the downpour. 

“COME ON!” Spencer screamed up into the sky, “THE STATISTICAL ODDS OF THAT HAPPENING SHOULD BE NONEXISTENT!” 

You couldn’t help but laugh as your boyfriend cursed the sky, his luck, and for some reason every rom-com ever filmed. 

You took his hand and he looked at you, water weighing down his curls. 

“Want to get out of the rain?” you asked. 

That’s when Spencer remembered, he had one last shot. Maybe this was where he could turn in all around. 

“I have an idea.” he dragged you along with him. You must have looked like idiots, running down the street holding hands in the rain, but you didn’t care. You were with Spencer. 

He lead you up the stairs of the library. 

“We met here.” you smiled widely. 

“Yes. Right in the classic literature sections.” he looked at you as you reached the top. 

“You profiled me and suggested that I read ‘The Great Gatsby’.” you stopped and tugged on his hand to make him look at you. 

“And you quoted it right back to me.” he leaned in slowly.

“There are all kinds of love in this world…” you whispered.

“...But never the same love twice.” Spencer finished the quote for you before placing a sweet, yet passionate kiss on your lips. 

When you pulled away, he grinned and turned back to the library.

~*~*~*~*~

Closed for renovation. 

Now, here you were. Sitting across from each other at some fast food joint. It had been the closest place to the library where you could get some food and wait out the storm. 

You were both soaking wet when you entered and ordered your food. The woman behind the counter glared at the trails of water that followed behind you. Luckily, you were the only two there, so no one else would slip on it. 

You were sitting on your half, still dripping wet. Puddles collected on the floor and table. Your hair was soaked, to the point of looking a few shades darker. Your clothes were also darkened by the rain. Your makeup had begun to run. However, you didn’t seem to care as you devoured the burger in front of you. You had been starving and you didn’t care where or what you ate that point. 

As you dipped a french fry into your chocolate, milkshake, Spencer realized that he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. 

You were beautiful. Perfect. His everything. You laughed at his jokes, you marveled at his intellect and his magic tricks. You never called him weird or strange. He was astonishing, or magnificent in your eyes. You were there when he needed a shoulder to cry on. You were for every achievement and celebration. He loved you so much.

“Marry me.” he blurted out suddenly. When he realized what he had said, he wanted to take the words back instantly. You deserved better than this. You deserved romance. Not a two star fast food joint.

You nearly choked on your fries, “What?” 

“I’m so sorry, Y/N.” he slumped back in his chair, digging the velvet box from his pocket, “Tonight was supposed to be perfect. I planned everything. After the restaurant, we were supposed to go to the aisle in the library where we met and I was going to give you this.” he opened the box to show you the ring. 

You gasped as you saw it, “Spencer-”

“I completely understand if you want to say no.This isn’t the most romantic place to propose.” he rambled. 

“Spencer-” 

“I mean, at this rate, it would have been better to have just proposed to you at home, and-”

“Spencer, shut up so I can say yes.” you finally cut off his rambling. 

“Wait. You want to say yes?” he asked incredulously. 

“Of course I do. Spence, you are the love of my life. I would say yes to you even if you wrote the words on a paper airplane and threw it at me.” you grinned teasingly, “I don’t care how you propose as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Spencer was up and out of his chair so he could kiss you. You grinned against his lips. 

You only pulled away when the woman behind the counter cleared her throat. 

You giggled as Spencer blushed. He took the ring from the box and slipped it onto your finger.

“Besides, tonight wasn’t that bad. I had a great time, and now we have a hell of a story to tell our kids.” you smiled as you picked up another fry. 

“Kids?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

You nodded, “Uh-huh. They’ll look just like you, and be as smart as you. But they’ll act just like me…” you continued to talk about the future you had planned for the two of you, but Spencer wasn’t listening so much. 

He just looked at you, in complete shock that you were his and he was yours. Now and forever. 

Spencer Reid was the luckiest man on earth.


End file.
